Najdroższy
by infinitesmilee
Summary: Miniaturka po odcinku 5x11. Caroline nie radzi sobie z uczuciami, więc postanawia napisać list...Króciutko, dalszego ciągu na chwilę obecną nie planuję./Betowała Catherine Davis.


Caroline uniosła pióro i niepewnie przyłożyła je do kartki. Z cichym westchnieniem zaczęła pisać, najpierw niepewnie, powoli przelewając na papier swoje myśli i uczucia, z czasem jednak postanowiła wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co leżało jej na sercu.

_Najdroższy! _  
_Nie próbuj się zastanawiać, dlaczego zaczęłam tekst tak emocjonalnym wyznaniem, ale to słowo wydawało mi się najbardziej odpowiednie. Nie pytaj, ja sama tego nie rozumiem. Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego postanowiłam do Ciebie napisać. Nie jestem w tym dobra, jednak podczas rozmowy telefonicznej nie mogłabym znieść dźwięku Twojego głosu, wiedząc, że jesteś tak daleko. Chyba powinnam być bardziej powściągliwa. Zacznę więc od początku._

_Gdy wróciłam do domu braci Salvatore, nikomu nie wyjawiłam prawdy. Sama z trudem wierzyłam w to, co się stało. Noc spędziłam na rozmyślaniu, nie zasnęłam ani na moment. Przed oczami majaczył mi Twój uśmiech, w uszach rozbrzmiewała złożona obietnica. Najgorsze było jednak mrowienie odczuwane na prawie każdym skrawku ciała. Wszędzie tam, gdzie mnie dotykałeś. Usta prosiły o więcej, ręce poszukiwały towarzysza w zmiętej pościeli. We włosach wciąż tkwiły zagubione liście. _

_Z samego rana wzięłam długi prysznic. Nie udało mi się zmyć Twojego zapachu, choć zużyłam prawie połowę szamponu. Nawet w moich, zazwyczaj słodkich, perfumach czułam piżmo i wodę kolońską. To było przerażające i utwierdzało mnie w bolesnym przekonaniu, że to, co się wydarzyło, odcisnęło piętno nie tylko na mojej psychice, ale i stanie fizycznym. Nie do wiary, wyjechałeś, a jednak wciąż byłeś przy mnie._

_Wydało się. Nie wytrzymałam i przyznałam się do winy. Elena przyjęła to z zaskakującym spokojem. A może powinnam powiedzieć, Katherine? Ta przebiegła wariatka przejęła ciało mojej przyjaciółki. Nie powinnam Ci tego pisać, ale myślę, że chciałbyś wiedzieć, chociażby z powodu Elijaha. Zresztą nieważne. Wracając do tematu, Stefan okazał niemałe zdziwienie. Początkowo był zdegustowany, ale gdy przypomniał sobie, że sam przespał się z panną Pierce, zrozumiał moje postępowanie. Matt i Bonnie w milczeniu wzruszyli ramionami, za to Damon wydawał się być dumnym. Nigdy go nie zrozumiem. Najtrudniej było z Tylerem. Nie wybaczyłam mu, nie chciałam się z nim nawet widzieć, jednak i tak dowiedział się prawdy. Szok, złość, obrzydzenie, szał... Po raz pierwszy widziałam go w takim stanie._

_Kłótnia z byłym chłopakiem nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, tak to już bywa. Wściekł się i krzyczał, zarzucił mi bratanie się z wrogiem. Ja nie pozostałam bierna, ujawniłam cały ból, który odczuwałam, gdy odszedł. Ostatecznie Tyler nie wytrzymał i wykrzyczał mi w złości coś, co naprawdę mnie zraniło. Jak myślisz, o czym mógł mi powiedzieć? Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że ktoś taki, jak Ty, mógłby przespać się z tą fałszywą likantropką. Hayley Marshall, kojarzysz? Nawet w najgorszych koszmarach nie spodziewałam się czegoś podobnego. _

_Byłam zła, nadal jestem. Kiedy wyobrażam sobie Twoje ręce na jej ciele... Wiem, że nie powinnam, ale jestem zazdrosna. Jak mogłeś przespać się z nią mimo uczuć, które żywiłeś do mnie? Dlaczego? Najgorsze jest to, że ta ździra nosi pod sercem pamiątkę waszej namiętnej nocy. Ma szczęście, że nie planuje wizyty w Mystic Falls. Przysięgam, że zabiłabym ją własnymi rękami, za wszystko, co mi zrobiła._

_Moje obecne relacje z Tylerem nie należą do najlepszych. On traktuje mnie jak fałszywą, nic niewartą dziwkę. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że czytając te słowa, zechcesz znów stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz, jednak nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nie zależy mi już na nim tak, jak wcześniej, nie mam zamiaru o niego walczyć. Pozostały nam wspomnienia, jednak wiem, że to nie on jest miłością mojego życia. Od jakiegoś czasu jestem tego pewna._

_Nadszedł moment, abym przyznała się do tego, co do Ciebie czuję. Nie potrafię jednak nazwać tych emocji. Czymkolwiek to jest, drzemie we mnie od naszego pierwszego spotkania. Zazwyczaj uczucia te były przyćmiewane przez złość za wszystkie krzywdy, obojętność, udawaną nienawiść. Tak, mój drogi, dobrze widzisz. Próbowałam przekonać samą siebie, że nie ma między nami absolutnie nic, jednak to uczucie wzrastało z każdym kolejnym spojrzeniem, uśmiechem, przypadkowym dotykiem..._

_Nadszedł czas, abym przestała okłamywać zarówno siebie, jak i Ciebie. Niczego już sobie nie wmawiam, bo wiem, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu. Wciąż nie wiem, jak nazwać moje uczucia, ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć ich istnieniu. Czuję ich obecność nawet teraz, gdy patrzę na zapisaną kartkę. Wyobrażam sobie, że trzymasz ją w dłoniach, Twoje niebieskie oczy śledzą tekst, ponętne usta rozchylają się w zdziwieniu. Potem znajdujesz kluczyki, w biegu ubierasz buty, wsiadasz do samochodu i...zawracasz. Nie możesz jechać, nie możesz złamać danej mi obietnicy._

_Zaczynam żałować podjętej decyzji. Z punktu widzenia osoby niewtajemniczonej ta sytuacja może wyjść mi na dobre. Odpoczywam od Twojego towarzystwa, leczę się z uczuć, którymi Cię darzę, zapominam o anielskim głosie, staram się żyć jak dawniej. Ja jedna znam prawdę. Mijają godziny, dni, tygodnie, a ja zaczynam popadać w paranoję. Słysząc najcichszy szmer, odwracam się z nadzieją, że ujrzę Twój uśmiech. Kiedy dzwoni telefon, biegnę do niego tylko po to, aby odebrać wiadomość od mamy lub przyjaciół. Czasami któreś z nich wymówi Twoje imię. W tamtej chwili drżę, zamykam oczy i wspominam. Jest ze mną źle, ale najgorsza jest świadomość, że to wszystko moja wina, ponieważ pozwoliłam Ci odejść._

_Czasem robimy coś, co na początku wydaje się być właściwe, jednak z biegiem czasu okazuje się, że nie mogło być gorzej. Widok Tylera nie sprawia mi żadnej przyjemności, uczęszczanie na studia stało się monotonne i pozbawione radości. Brakuje mi urozmaicenia, adrenaliny, namiętności. Nie mam chłopaka i o dziwo, nawet go nie poszukuję. Wiem, że nikt nie zastąpi mi Ciebie. Żaden z nich nigdy nie będzie wystarczający w porównaniu z Twoim idealnym obrazem._

_Po tym, jak skończę pisać ten list, udam się na terapię, obiecuję. Zanim jednak to nastąpi, wyjawię Ci pewną tajemnicę. Śnię o Tobie niemal każdej nocy. Kojący uśmiech, ciepłe ramiona, namiętne wargi, wyrazisty, męski zapach. Przejmujesz kontrolę nad wszystkimi moimi zmysłami, pozwalasz zapomnieć o beznadziejnym, zwyczajnym życiu, o bezcelowości mojej egzystencji. Czasami urządzam sobie krótkie drzemki tylko po to, aby znów Cię zobaczyć. Jestem chora, Klaus, tęsknota wyniszcza mnie od środka._

_Czasami wspominam wszystkie nasze wspólne chwile. Znam na pamięć każde Twoje słowo. Szczególne miejsce mają jednak te, które każdego dnia pozwalają mi mieć nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. Powiedziałeś, że zamierzasz być moją ostatnią miłością. Nie możesz po prostu zapomnieć o ostatniej obietnicy i przyjechać do mnie? Wiem, że tego pragniesz i, och, ja też tego chcę! _

_Przejrzałam tę kartkę kilka razy i doszłam do zaskakującego wniosku. Klausie Mikaelsonie, hybrydo, morderco o okropnej przeszłości i uroczym usposobieniu, zrobiłeś coś okropnego...zniszczyłeś mnie. Gdzie podziała się Caroline Forbes, która na wzmiankę o Tobie krzywiłaby się z odrazą? Gdzie ta młoda dziewczyna z wielkimi ambicjami, ślepo oddana szkole i przyjaciołom? Gdzie ta porządna wampirzyca, która nie posiadała grzesznych myśli? Wydaje mi się, że wyjechała wraz z Tobą. Pozdrów ją ode mnie._

_Muszę kończyć. Przez łzy niemalże nie widzę tekstu, poza tym chyba przyszedł Matt. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co napisałam, nabieram pewności, że jestem w Tobie zakochana. Idiota! Jak mogłeś zrodzić we mnie takie uczucia? Nie wybaczę Ci tego, chyba, że zapragniesz walczyć o naszą wspólną przyszłość. Wątpię w to jednak, ponieważ obietnica, którą mi złożyłeś, jest ważniejsza, prawda? Cóż, może tak będzie lepiej? Tacy jak my nie są dla siebie stworzeni. Pierwotny i nastolatka, morderca i uczennica, zabawne._

_Poznałam cel tego listu. Musiałam wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co czuję, wiem jednak, że żadne z moich przyjaciół by tego nie zrozumiało. Jedynie ten skrawek papieru jest w stanie, bez sprzeciwu, przyjąć te wszystkie emocje, żal, uczucia. Tylko on może poznać prawdę._

_Kocham Cię, Klaus. Chciałabym, żebyś o tym wiedział. _

_ Caroline_

Blondynka wierzchem dłoni starła z twarzy mokre ślady, po czym włożyła kartkę do koperty i wrzuciła ją do szafki pełnej podobnych listów. Żaden z nich nigdy nie trafi do rąk odbiorcy. Ich treść zawsze będzie znana jedynie cierpiącej w duchu Caroline. Nikt nie dowie się o jej uczuciach. Zakazana miłość nie bez przyczyny jest zabroniona.

Wampirzyca wstała i z ociąganiem zeszła na dół. Matta powitała jedynie wymuszonym uśmiechem. Wróciła do swojej roli poukładanej nastolatki i dobrej uczennicy. Byleby przetrwać dzień, a potem położyć się do łóżka i przenieść tam, gdzie może być szczęśliwa. Do Klausa.


End file.
